destinyofthefatedfandomcom-20200213-history
Escanor
<--DOTF RPG <--DOTF Campaigns Description Brief Summary: Escanor: Boastful, prideful, strong. -- -- Appearance: Escanor: the very pinnacle of human physique. Very large muscular man; with shaggy mid-length hair and a grizzly beard. -- -- Greatest Strength: strength. -- -- Greatest Weakness: only strength. -- -- Distinguishing Features: Prideful in himself and makes it known with his boasts during fights as he mocks his enemies and on occasion an ally or two. maybe a growl as well. -- -- Details: Very small as a child and sickly. He was doomed to die. Except he didn't. As he lived and grew, he became prideful, he had outlived all who said he would die. This was a miracle to Escanor, from those days forth he let his enemies know they were fighting.... ESCANOR!!!!!!!!!!!!! -- -- -- Spells/Abilities -- -- Giant's Stance (5) Minor Action - Combat Stance - 3 FP - Self-Targeting Ability Puts the warrior into the Giant's Stance combat stance. While in this combat stance, the warrior can wield 1.5H weapons and shields as if they were 1H but takes a penalty of -5 STR. -- Hero's Stamina (1) Rank 1+ - Passive Effect - Battle Mastery - Increases the warrior's maximum Fatigue by +3 points -- Blitzkrieg (1) Minor Action - Combat Stance - 3 FP - Self-Targeting Ability Puts the warrior into the Blitzkrieg combat stance. While in this combat stance, the warrior determines any movement bonuses based on their STR rather than DEX -- Heavy Armor Mastery (1) -- Half-Guard (1) Major - Martial Arts - 2 FP - Self-Targeting Ability - Make a roll of 1d8, add the value of the roll to the warrior's AC against all attacks received this round. -- Special Strike (1) Major Action - Martial Arts - 3 FP - Attack Ability - Make an attack roll. - +1d8/2 damage for the attack. -- Bloodlust (5) Passive Effect - Warseeker - When the warrior takes damage of 10 or more from a single attack the warrior receives a Bloodlust buff that grants an additional level of advantage when attacking until the end of combat. This lasts until the end of combat; this effect doesn't stack -- Battle Cry (1) Minor Action - Warseeker - 2 FP - AOE Buff Ability (3 Range) Adds a Cry buff of +1 damage to attacks to all nearby friendly characters, including the warrior. This effect lasts for three turns; this effect can be stacked up to three times -- Child of War (1) Passive Effect - Warseeker - Increases the warrior's damage by +1 at 10, 30, 50, 70, etc STR -- Combat Kick, Grapple, Stealth, Sprint, Sentry, Meditation -- -- Inventory Copper Doubleaxe 1.5H Blade - Left/Right Hand - 3 Florins - 2 Item slots -Common Rarity - +3 Damage - Deals slashing damage. -- -- Copper Bastardsword 1.5H Blade - Left/Right Hand - 3 Florins - 2 Itemslots - Common Rarity - +3 Damage - Deals slashing damage. -- -- Copper Raiment - Rating 1 Heavy Armor - Apparel - 5 Florins - 2 Itemslots - Common Rarity - +2 AC -- -- Self-Sparking Torch Miscellaneous -Left/Right Hand or Other Equip - 3 Florins - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity May be used to provide vision in the dark up to 3 range in all directions or to ignite a flammable object. Deals fire damage. -- -- Minor Health Potion Consumable - 2 Flasks - 3 Florins - Common Rarity - Restores +10 HP when used; one flask is consumed when used -- -- Soulbound Partner